


Secret Room

by eternal_seeker



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Loss, Marriage, Memories, Memory Loss, Misery, Secrets, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_seeker/pseuds/eternal_seeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some memories are hidden deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Room

Tardis was a real labyrinth, they've already had an opportunity to ascertain it many times before. At the beginning, both Amy and Rory got lost here all the time, missing the right corridor or choosing a wrong turn. Now, it was happening rather seldom, they were used to the variable construction of this extraordinary ship. But one day, when Amy was going to their bedroom, thinking with a smirk how difficult it was to convince Doctor to changing their bunk beds into the big double one, she missed the way and found out herself in an unfamiliar place... That was a long, tight hallway with only one room at the end. Instead of turning back to find the right direction, she came to the intensively blue wooden door, which of course were closed. Well aware of how improper it was, but still too curious to resist, she took a clasp from her hair and started working with the keyhole. In about a minute, the door was opened with a noisy creak. After coming in, she could feel a little weathered but still recognizable whiff of a sweet and fresh perfume... The room was rather small, but cozy and warm, painted in fairy blue with wooden furniture. In the corner there was a huge, comfortable bed with a pink, soft quilt and pillows on it. There were also a closet in the corner, a few book shelters, and chair. Amy noticed the opened book under the pillow, some violet hoodie thrown on the chair and the black backpack partly retracted under the bed.. It looked a little strange. Like somebody was still living here and just left this place a moment ago... But she was sure there were just 3 of them on the board... so whose were this room and all belongings? She came to the bed to see the book closer. It was "The Little Prince" by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. With a little worn edges and blurred title, it looked like the owner read it really often. There was also a dedication on the first page: 

 

For my Rose, to always remember that the most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or touched, but are felt with the heart.

 

Rose? It could be a name, but just a beautiful metaphor as well...not very helpful in fact...

Suddenly, Amy heard Rory calling her and trying not to sound too panic. Of course, overprotective like always! Probably he was already dying of fear wondering where she had been. But at heart, she knew she loved her husband so much also for that... By the way, this ship had truly amazing acoustics, if his voice could find her even here. She reluctantly left the mysterious room, still very curious about it's secretly lodger. But it had to wait then...sooner or later they could find her here and she had a feeling that was a very bad idea... She, quietly closed the door with her clasp and run back, pretty soon bumping into Rory.

"Amy! Where the hell have you been?!"

"Don't panic! I've just got a little lost, nothing special really... Hey cheer up stupid! What's that face?"

"I was worried...you were gone for so long and...after all we've gone through..."

Actually, she understood him. They had gone through a lot indeed...almost lost each other and their daughter...and he had already waited for her over thousand years... her Rory, The Last Centurion.

"I know..I am sorry, really..Oh come here!" She kissed him tenderly.

"Better?"

"Better. Just don't disappear like that next time..."

"Yes sir! So, where is The Doctor?"

"Oh, apparently, he is taking us to some really fantastic place."

"I have no doubts about it..."

They came back to the control room, where the Doctor was navigating Tardis, which meant jumping like a completely madman, as always...

"Finally! Watch out, we are landing. Geronimooooo!"

The whole room trembled wildly and they landed.

"Dear Ponds. Let me introduce you Heliotrepetofantronix. I called it The Planet of a longing sunset. 19 sunsets a day, can you imagine?! Take some blanket and let's go to see the first one."

Amy looked at him and suddenly realized how old his eyes were and how much sadness and loss must be hidden under this wide smile. He was her best friend and an important member of her small family, but In fact she didn't know so much about his life. Hundreds of years, so many places, aliens and people from his past. She would probably never know whose was the room she found that day. Perhaps she was somebody important to him...where was she now? Lost? Dead? Or just had chosen an ordinary life instead of constant adventure. Maybe she and Rory will also become just a burred memory and one day, somebody will find another secret room wondering about its secrets. This life the Doctor was leading was very exciting and full of wonders, but in fact he was probably very lonely - sooner or later alone again...

"Yes, come on boys! We must find the best place to watch." And so they did.

Epilogue:

The Doctor looked at Amy and Rory with a sad smile. They were sitting on a blanket and snuggled tightly admiring another sunset. One day, he was sitting like that with the woman he of the blanket they had only his coat, spread on the apple grass and were not amazed by never ending sunsets just New New Earth. But they were so happy and so in love like these two. Anyway that was many years ago, in another lifetime and now she was gone.

His Rose, who made him happy again, when he was so hopeless and taught him how to be a better person. The defender of the Earth, who almost sacrifice her life to keep him safe. His all pink and yellow girl with a great smile and even greater heart, the only one he truly believed in. Against his own will, he loved a human, what never could end well. And he lost her, now having only painful memories, which were usually locked deeply in his both hearts, but from time to time coming back with the same strength. At least Rose was safe and happy. He had no doubts. Finally he left her with his human self, who felt exactly the same way and was just him. With this exception, he had only one heart, and could spend his whole life with the woman, he loved. The one adventure, he can never have...


End file.
